Nos souvenirs me hantent
by Children of Time
Summary: Death fic. Leurs souvenirs l'ont détruit et devant cette stèle, il va partir pour s'enfuir, loin... C'est une version refaite de "Une chose si douloureuse".


_Origine:_ Naruto

_Auteur:_ x-Naru-x, c'est une accro au couple Sasu-Naru

_Genre:_ Romance/General

_Couple:_ Sasu-Naru

_Disclamers:_ Tous ces magnifiques persos sont à moi …sauf ceux ici présents T-T qui appartiennent à ce génie qu'est Kishimoto-sensei

Il était debout à cet endroit, bien que rien ne puisse meurtrir plus son cœur que de se tenir là, à supporter le poids de temps de tristesse et de douleur. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout sans s'effondrer, sous ce désespoir qui semblait s'acharner sur lui. Il n'avait pourtant demandé qu'à être heureux avec Lui. Alors pourquoi ?

Sa mémoire et ses souvenirs l'assaillaient alors qu'une simple larme coulait suivant la courbe de sa joue parfaite de porcelaine. Ils le ramenaient quelques années en arrière, où tout était encore plus simple. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner à cette époque d'insouciance et d'innocence, pourvu qu'il revienne pour ne plus jamais repartir.

Peu à peu, ses dernières forces qui luttaient contre ces souvenirs si douloureux finir par l'abandonner, elles aussi. Il se laissa envahir par la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à Lui : ses souvenirs. Inexorablement il se laissa couler dans cette tristesse si rassurante plutôt que d'avoir à regarder la vérité en face, si dure à accepter.

**Flash Back**

Il l'observait. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : ses grands yeux céruléens qui le regardait malicieusement en se demandant qu'elle farce il pourrait mettre au point pour s'attirer les faveurs du brun, chose qu'il avait bien du mal à réaliser.

Il hésitait à rejeter complètement Sakura de peur que, blessée il ne se tourne vers Naruto, cela plus que tout autre chose le terrifiait. Son coéquipier, auquel il refusait d'admettre pour lui des sentiments qu'il avait bien du mal à identifier, le troublait. Ces sentiments le troublaient.

Pourquoi ressentait-il un manque quand il était loin de lui et une vive chaleur quand il était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur émanant de sa peau halée ? Cette peau qui le rendait fou dès qu'il la voyait, brûlant d'un désir de la toucher qui lui semblait malsain et étrange. Naruto réveillait en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait à jamais cristallisés en lui, au plus profond de son cœur, blessé par cette terrible nuit où ses parents étaient morts sous la main de son frère. Il pensait ne jamais pourvoir s'en remettre et ne plus pouvoir jamais sourire tant son cœur le faisait souffrir. Mais plus il côtoyait le blond aux yeux azurs, plus l'envie de lui adresser le plus de ses sourires le prenait, sa joie de vivre et son sourire à damner tous les saints des cieux donnait à quiconque le besoin de lui rendre avec tendresse.

Il aurait vendu son âme pour que ses regards, ses sourires ou ses paroles pleines de douceur ne soient réservés qu'à lui. Il se sentait un peu égoïste d'avoir de telles pensées, mais qui pouvait prétendre connaître le blond et ne pas vouloir rien que pour soi juste le temps d'être aimé.

Il voyait les jours passer, tous si semblables : disputes, insultes, combats, entraînements, Sakura, missions, Naruto, sourires…

C'est ce dernier mot qui le forçait à se lever tous les matins dans l'attente de la fin de journée pour ce sourire qui lui donnait le courage de continuer jusqu'au lendemain, d'espérer. Il souhaitait tant aller se venger, venger ses parents qui n'avaient pas mérités ça mais…cela voulait dire aussi l'abandonner Lui, cet être si innocent et pur avec une idée si idéaliste et utopique du monde. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le blesser et à briser son idéal pour son propre bonheur en sacrifiant le sien. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose : si il s'en allait plus rien ne serait pareil après, comme deux étrangers ils se rechercheront mais sans jamais aller plus loin pour ne pas raviver les blessures, qui se seront crées à tout jamais.

Être heureux…quelle notion si difficile à atteindre. Il rêvait de ce qui déchirerait son cœur, quel choix déchirant : Lui ou sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait se décider à renoncer à l'un au profit de l'autre, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Le temps a passé le laissant plus désabusé et déchiré que jamais, il avait son choix il resterait au près de Lui, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Et puis la guerre était arrivée, ils avaient combattu pour leur pays comme tout bon shinobi qu'ils étaient mais ils avaient été marqués à vie par les atrocités qu'ils y avaient vues. Leur innocence était brisée à jamais. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient parler avec la même insouciance qu'autrefois.

Ils furent obligés de tuer des gens qui avait peut-être fait le bien, mais face à l'ennemi ou à la mort tout cela ne pesait plus rien contre la volonté de sauver sa peau. Les morts tombaient les uns après les autres autour d'eux rendant leur dernier soupir avec difficulté criant désespérément le nom de leurs proches dans un ultime effort avant de rendre l'âme. Certains de leurs amis étaient tombés eux aussi au combat comme Ino, Lee ou encore Shino. Sakura avait pleuré pendant plusieurs nuits les pertes qu'ils avaient subi comme pleurant pour tous les trois, eux qui ne s'accordaient pas une larme comme il se l'était juré. Pour devenir fort mais au prix d'immenses sacrifices.

L'immondice de la race humaine leur fit comprendre à quel point leur vie était éphémère et ne tenait qu'à un fil, menaçant à tout moment de se briser. Ils se sentaient au bord d'un précipice qui s'effritait sans pouvoir bouger pour s'enfuir. C'est ainsi qu'ils se tombèrent naturellement dans les bras comme s'ils avaient toujours été ainsi, enlacés.

Cette période de guerre leur avait fait ouvrir les yeux, profitant au maximum de la vie qui s'offrait à eux avec son avenir si incertain et si terrifiant. Ils s'aimaient, ils ne demandaient rien d'autre au monde à part de pouvoir s'aimer et d'être ensemble le plus longtemps possible.

Mais Il dut partir en mission, le laissant seul à tel point que Sasuke crut qu'il ne le supporterait jamais. Il dut s'y faire malgré la douleur. Il se brisa lorsqu'Il revint blessé, devant lui qui était tellement impuissant en cet instant de souffrance. Il voyait sa vie s'en aller gracieusement en le laissant seul avec sa douleur si cruelle qui lui arrachait le cœur. Il entendit des murmures qui lui avouaient à mi-mots qu'ils étaient bien stupides d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour ressentir et reconnaître ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps et que ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. En quelques mots, il sentit son âme condamnée à la damnation éternelle pour ne pas avoir pu retenir cet ange blond auprès de lui. Un mot de lui fut sa peine pour son crime d'avoir volé au monde cet être si innocent. Cette phrase s'écoulait en lui comme du poison, glaçant son sang dans ses veines. Une chose était sûre : ils avaient grandi et n'étaient plus les enfants qu'ils avaient été dans le passé, mais peut-être avaient-ils trop mûri justement et ne pouvaient plus reconnaître des sentiments aussi purs que l'amour.

**Fin Flash Back**

C'était finalement Naruto qui était parti le laissant si seul qu'il finit par s'enfermer dans sa propre bulle de tristesse et de rancœur, excluant toute personne qui aurait pu apaiser son chagrin. Il se félicitait d'avoir épargné cette souffrance à Naruto en choisissant de rester auprès de Lui.

Il avait vu Naruto avec son sourire apaisé, ce masque qu'il gardait même dans la mort. Masque de cire figé pour l'éternité. Tout cela signifiait qu'il avait bel et bien quitté le monde dans lequel Sasuke vivait. Ce fut la prise de conscience qui le finit de le détruire.

Il se trouvait maintenant devant un monument qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel mais il n'en percevait pas la couleur ne voyant plus que de la pluie devant ses yeux rougis. Il se laissa lentement tomber à genoux, le poids de leurs souvenirs pesant trop lourds sur ses seules épaules. S'il mourrait maintenant il irait le rejoindre, à bout de forces il se laissa choir complètement sur le sol. Il était si proche de lui et pourtant encore tellement loin, trop loin pour son cœur meurtri. Ses larmes commençaient à couler alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur cette stèle maudite.

Il se sentait plus léger maintenant que sa douleur avait un nom : leurs souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés et qui le faisaient tant souffrir.

La tête lui tournait, son sang battait à ses temps lui causant un mal de tête insoutenable. Il finit par fermer les yeux un sourire aux lèvres, sûrement le seul qu'il accordait à quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto.

Il sentait la plénitude de la lame dans sa chair. Il se sentait bien, enfin. Et il le vît, assis sur la stèle, penché en avant. Il avait l'impression que s'il tendait la main, il pourrait attraper la sienne mais il n'eut pas cette force. Il ne pouvait et il en souffrait comme jamais. Les yeux azurs le regardaient tristement avec une pointe de reproche aux fonds des pupilles, il ne souriait plus comme dans ses souvenirs. Son regard lui disait qu'il faisait une belle erreur mais… le brun était persuadé que le rejoindre n'était pas une erreur, 'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait lui offrir. Ces souvenirs l'avaient tellement hantés que vivre en était devenu insupportable. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans un monde où le blond n'était plus.

Cela faisait donc cet effet de mourir par amour… . Ô douce torture que celle-ci. J'acceptais la damnation de commettre un tel péché que de m'ôter la vie, pour ses beaux yeux comme on dit. Un petit sourire amer lui monta aux lèvres. Quelle ironie…


End file.
